


Somewhere Only We Know

by somethingscarlet13



Series: Ameripan Week 2019 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Alfred brings Kiku somewhere special for a special reason(Day seven of Ameripan Week 2019. The prompt was “midsummer nights.”)





	Somewhere Only We Know

Alfred was going to propose in the field.

It was a beautiful field, hidden away by trees and always full of patches of little purple and white flowers, and Kiku had found it first. It was where he took Al for their first date.

It had been a warm midsummer night like this one, fireflies blinking in the darkness like little stars, and they had had a picnic and Al had fallen hard right then and there.

That had been years ago. Al couldn’t believe he had known Kiku for years, had been _dating_ Kiku for years.

Because Kiku was perfect. He was small and cute and had a great laugh and sang along off-key to his favorite music and liked to cuddle and always knew when to be serious if Al couldn’t be. Over the years he had become the most important thing in Al’s life.

And here he came now, smile lighting up his face when he saw Alfred sitting and waiting for him.

“Hi,” he greeted when he was by Al’s side, giving him a quick kiss as he sat down too.

He looked Al over, taking in the fact that the blonde was wearing a suit.

“Oh, I didn’t know I had to dress up.”

“You didn’t,” Al assured him. “I just wanted to look nice for this.”

“For what?” Kiku asked innocently.

“It’s the anniversary of our first date.”

Kiku’s eyes grew wide. “That’s why you brought me to the field!”

Al nodded. “That’s part of it.” He was suddenly so nervous, every single way that this could fail running through his head.

“Part of it?”

All it took was the way Kiku was looking at him to give Al back his confidence.

“I’ve always enjoyed this field, ever since you brought me here for our first date. It’s beautiful, but my favorite part was never this place’s beauty—“ Al shifted onto one knee and held out the ring box. “It was yours.”

Kiku covered his mouth with his hands, eyes glistening with tears. “Alfred.......”

“Kiku, will you marry me?”

Kiku nodded. “Yes.” The tears began falling from his eyes. “Yes!” He said again, throwing his arms around Al’s neck and tackling him to the ground.

Kiku peppered Al’s face with kisses as Al slid the ring onto his finger.

“I love you,” Kiku said, the fireflies that glowed around his head making him look like an angel.

“I love you too,” Al replied, purple and white flowers surrounding his head like a crown.

Kiku leaned down softly and pressed a kiss to Al’s lips gently. Al cupped Kiku’s head in one hand and kissed back passionately.

They had both never been happier. 


End file.
